Dusk
by Lov3Less
Summary: Chrome was a singer and always travelling. When she wanted to suprise him, she got a suprise... a suprise that broke her heart.


**The story is based on a chinese song "Huang Hun" which also means dusk or sunset. Chrome is a singer and always travelling around with her band. Her boyfriend, Mukuro was two timing her. When she knew it, she was depressed by it and could no longer sing it. Her last song is "Dusk". **

* * *

><p><em>A whole summer has passed, yet the sorrow hasn't eased a bit<em>_  
><em>_Driving along the highway without an end in sight__  
><em>_I've detached myself from my feelings again_

They have been together for 8 years but he cheated on her. When she was travelling around, he was seeing another woman. One day, wanting to give him a surprised, she returns home without telling him. The moment she open the door, there's a red high heel in the corridor, and she saw his boyfriend embracing another woman. Without noticing her presence, they continue making out. She could not bear and quickly escape from the home.

_Not able to finish singing a song, tiredness still remains as dark circles around the eyes__  
><em>_In the realm of emotions hurt is difficult to avoid__  
><em>_No matter how beautiful the dusk is, night will eventually fall_

Days later, when her return was known by the public, including her boyfriend, he went to look for her. After finish recording, she saw him sitting in the lobby. She quickly walks past through him pretending not seeing him there, but she was saw by him. He grabs on her wrist and pulled her to the chest and hugs her. She pushes him away and told him not to come near her.

Her sudden cold attitude towards him had him puzzled. They were so close to each other every time she returns. He asked the reason she was cold to him and will not listen to her demand without knowing why. She told him that she saw him making out with another woman.

He just stood there and smirks. He admits that he was seeing another woman beside her during all the time she was away. She was trembling of anger in her when she heard he is seeing other women beside her and the one that night. He continued telling her that it was because she was too stupid for falling for some stupid lies he told her while they were apart.

She could no longer suppress the anger and slapped him on his right check but before her hand can slapped him, he caught her hand and throws it aside.

"Since you had found out my affair, let's break up," he said with a grin on the face.

_I still remember the goodbye from your lips as resolute as iron__  
><em>_In the dusky light, there was an illusion of being burnt by a brilliant sun__  
><em>_The horizon at dusk, delineates the phrase 'parting'__  
><em>_Love enters perpetual night_

For many days, she depressed and cried. No one could get in contact with her for days. About one week later, she called her manager to arrange an appointment between her with the boss. She had a talk with the boss about her retirement. The boss was very concern on her sudden proposal of retirement. He ask her why she want to retire when she almost become an international singer.

She just looks at her boss without saying anything. Knowing that he could not persuade to change her mind, he asked to do one last concert for her fans. She couldn't say no, as she knew the boss really do cared about her.

Finally, the day of her last concert arrive. She stood at the middle of the stage wearing a simple design of white one piece dress. As she sang, tears could be seen, flowing down her cheek.

_I still remember the tears that slid from my sorrowful and despairing eyes__  
><em>_In the confusion, there was an illusion of being scalded by scorching tears__  
><em>_The horizon at dusk, severed all happiness__  
><em>_Love has already vanished_

After that, there were rumors that she's married to another singer or she had committed suicide because of depression and there are even rumor she went to France teaching kids how to sing. No one knows which of the rumor is true but one thing for sure is true is she disappeared after the concert and slowly the rumors will die off, and people will eventually forget about her. Even so, her song still remain in some people's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for spending to read my story. I hope you enjoy it. R&amp;R are welcome. ^^<strong>


End file.
